HuntLynn's Reaction Towards 2 Girls 1 Cup
by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: Sparrow Hood forces Hunter and Ashlynn to watch a horrifying video. Things cannot be good from here. You'll know which video I'm talking about, but just remember, YOU WERE WARNED.


**"HuntLynn's Reaction Towards 2 Girls 1 Cup"**

**Rated M**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ever After High or the infamous "2 Girls 1 Cup" video. Ever After High and its characters are owned by Mattel while the video is owned by whoever sick freak made it.**

**P.S.: If you have an upset stomach, don't read. But if you're willing to go along with this, don't say I warned you! Just take extra caution...**

* * *

Around the entire woods, Hunter Huntsman and Ashlynn Ella were busy sitting on a log, looking at hilarious videos through his iChapter. Apparently, they were getting a kick of watching dumb girls fall over shopping carts drunk.

"Oh-hoho!" Hunter laughed, watching a girl fall off the cart, "She landed right on her butt!"

"That's really gotta bite, I'll tell you that!" Ashlynn nodded with Hunter's statement.

As fun as they were having, they were cut off by a screech of someone's guitar!

**_EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!_**

"AUGH!" Both Hunter and Ashlynn yelped.

Hunter was scared so much, his iChapter leaped in the air. Luckily, he managed to catch it in time.

Hesistated, Hunter and Ashlynn looked over their shoulders to find Sparrow Hood standing there.

"Whatcha doin'?" Sparrow smirked.

"Well, we were having alone time until your guitar scared the holy heck out of us!" Ashlynn snapped at him.

"Dude, are you watching drunk shopping girls on carts?" Sparrow raised an eyebrow, "Man, that is waaaaaaay old! If you want a real video, I got something to show you."

"Forget it, Sparrow," Hunter replied, "There's no way you're getting my hands on my iChapter. What are you gonna do, take a heaping crap on it?"

"Don't worry," Sparrow begged, "I'm not gonna steal it, I just wanna borrow it for a second."

Hunter thought clearly about this. After all, Sparrow only needed it for a second.

"Well," Hunter said, handing Sparrow his iChapter, "As long as you don't run off with it."

"Trust me, you're gonna love this." Sparrow smirked again.

The son of Robin Hood was typing something in. Hunter and Ashlynn both didn't know what Sparrow was doing, but by the look on Sparrow's face, something was definitely up.

After finishing with a click, Sparrow managed to hand the iChapter back to Hunter.

"There you go," Sparrow said, "Take a look."

From what Hunter and Ashlynn saw, a movie started playing on the iChapter. It started with two girls passionately making out.

"Whoa," Hunter blushed, "This is actually something."

"Yeah," Ashlynn blushed as well, "I never seen that happen before..."

However, one of the girls started taking a shit in a paper cup!

"Ohhh," Ashlynn groaned, "OH MY GOD! THAT'S SICK!"

"Please tell me this shit isn't real!" Hunter muttered in fear.

"Oh, believe me," Sparrow chuckled, "This is dead real."

Suddenly, the two girls started eating the piece of shit out of the cup, and then proceeded to lick it.

"Ohhh, good god, I'm gonna throw up!" Ashlynn cringed in pain.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS, DUDE?!" Hunter screamed at Sparrow.

"I don't know why you're so scared, man," Sparrow chuckled, "It's actually hot!"

"Hot?" Hunter said with an upset stomach, "THEY'RE EATING FUCKING SHIT!"

Sparrow couldn't respond. Instead, he kept laughing his ass off from the couple's reaction. And then, from the video itself, the girls started making out again with the shit in their mouths.

"Dear god..." Ashlynn cringed, covering her eyes again, "What sick heartless bastard came up with this?!"

"Some sick freak on drugs, that's what!" Hunter cried out.

Both Ashlynn and Hunter managed to cover their eyes for the time being.

But not for long. The two decided to take one last peek...

...

...and saw the girls vomiting into each other's mouths!

"AAAAAAAAAAH!" Ashlynn screamed loudly, "I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE! TURN IT OFF! DESTROY IT OR SOMETHING!"

"UH-UH... O-OKAY!" Hunter stuttered loudly as he took his iChapter...

...

...and smashed it on the grass face down. Sure, it didn't break, but at least Hunter and Ashlynn didn't have to watch it anymore.

Traumatized and broken from the inside out, the two looked at Sparrow angrily, who was in stitches.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Sparrow laughed, "I bet you're gonna be puking up a storm now, huh?!"

"YOU'RE A FUCKING DICK, DUDE!" Hunter shouted at him.

"WHAT HE SAID!" Ashlynn shouted at Sparrow too.

After Ashlynn and Hunter left the woods in disgust, Sparrow took his time catching his breath from all the laughing.

"I can't believe they watched the whole thing," Sparrow smirked, "I must be one evil genius..."

Meanwhile, Sparrow caught an eye of Cerise Hood sprinting throughout the woods. Picking up Hunter's iChapter in victory, Sparrow thought of another idea. Seeing Cerise far way, Sparrow shouted at her.

"Hey Cerise, wait up! You wanna see something cool?"

* * *

**To be truthful, the video is sick. As in 'your eyes will bleed and vomit' kind of sick. If I were you, I wouldn't watch it at all. **

**I know I can't imagine Hunter or Ashlynn cussing at all, but hey, the video was sick enough to make them do that.**

**Anyway, give me your opinion! ^^  
**


End file.
